This invention relates generally to the field of wind powered devices, commonly referred to as wind machines. More particularly the invention relates to wind machines used to provide energy, typically electrical energy. Even more particularly, the invention relates to wind machines that are mounted to floating structures, such that wind farms comprising multiple wind machines can be situated in bodies of water.
Wind machines comprising bladed rotor members are well known and have been around for hundreds of years. The rotating blade assemblies are positioned on towers or other static structures and the rotational energy is used to drive a generator, air compressor, water pump, grinding mill or other equipment. In recent times interest in wind machines has increased as a viable alternative energy source to replace the reliance on fossil fuels. Generating large amounts of energy require large numbers of wind machines, and such collections are referred to as wind farms. Problems with wind farms are that they occupy a large area and are not aesthetically pleasing. A solution to these problems is to locate the wind machines offshore, which create additional problems, such as the need for underwater support structures. To address this problem, floating wind machines have been developed, wherein single or multiple wind machine towers are supported by a floating platform.
The known floating wind machines are electrical generators and the electricity generated by the wind machine is transferred to shore using cables. Such systems complicate the delivery and storage of the generated power, and the wind machines may be non-productive for extended periods of time if the winds are not steady. It is an object of this invention to provide an a plurality of wind machines supported by a floating platform, thereby defining a wind farm, wherein known problems of traditional floating wind farms are addressed by utilizing the wind machines to compress air which is then stored in the floating platform, the compressed air then being released at a steady-state pressure to drive one or more generators to produce the electricity, thereby providing power at a steady rate even when the wind is intermittent. Other objects of the invention are to provide optimal configurations for the floating platform such that production is maximized, maintenance and repair of the wind machines is simplified, and transport and anchoring of the wind farm is more easily accomplished.